When sleep doesn't come
by Munkman13
Summary: Theodore cannot sleep. He takes comfort in the one person that always brings him happiness in a situation like this. just felt like writing something quick. Cartoonverse oneshot don't like don't read.


**Ross B. Owns Munks and Ettes. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Theodore lay awake looking up at the ceiling. A fan in one of the girls rooms was still on, he could hear it spin round and round and round. It was going to be Julia's first day of elementary school. Tomorrow morning, not even a full twenty-four hours to go and then his little girl would no longer be his little girl. It had been hard enough letting Rebecca go to Clyde Crashcup Elementary, but now his second little girl?

It was a truly terrifying concept for him.

Theodore was secure enough to admit it, he did not want his little girls to grow up, that's why he had babied them for so long. Eleanor used to joke that for the first two years of their lives the girls feet never touched the ground. Theodore wasn't entirely certain if it was two years but he knew that he certainly liked to hold and carry his favorite children in the world.

Whenever their mother was not carrying them around of course.

Thinking of his gorgeous wife he shifted slightly and looked at her. Eleanor was sound asleep, she had gotten the girls ready the other day, then gone for a five mile run and worked at the restaurant for a few hours. When her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She was so gorgeous when she was asleep. Not to say that she wasn't gorgeous when she was awake! She was always beautiful to him, she always had been and she always would be.

Not just how she looked, although she was very attractive to him in the way she looked. But she was also so intelligent, and sweet, and motherly and such a great mom to their children. He would be lost without her, he doubted that he could function without her in his life. Theodore loved her and said as much at least twice a day. Once before she dropped off Julia and Rebecca and once again before they went to bed.

Theodore rubbed the sleep away, he could feel the sand in his eyes fade away. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to wake up fresh and early in the morning to help Eleanor wake up their daughters and then pack their lunches, cook breakfast and have a little talk with Julia. She still seemed so young! He had never imagined that the time would go so fast, he expected...no he wanted her to stay young, he wanted her to remain his perfect little baby girl. Next thing after elementary school would be middle school, literally one of the worst experiences that a child could go through.

He never wanted to think that his children would go through the same harassment and horrors of that institution that he had to go through. He at least had his brothers to go through it with him, and Eleanor and her sisters. They made it all easier. He relied on so many people so much. He hoped that Rebecca and Julia's cousins would help her out as much as their parents had helped him out.

But still he worried. He worried that Julia would not be confident in herself or be safe or have fun. He worried a little less about Rebecca, only because she was older and took after her mother so much.

The girl had gone for a five mile run once when she was eight. Five miles! Theodore was lucky to be able to walk as far and not be out of breath. Rebecca was confident and headstrong and just all around a glorious individual. She was trying out for the girls softball and soccer teams, he knew that she would go far in both.

Julia on the other hand was shy and introverted and preferred to stay in and help bake something or look through their old clothes. That was fine, Theodore had no objection to it, he just didn't want her to become like him, so...terrified at the prospects of what might happen that he is to scared to act in the present.

Eleanor shifted her weight and leaned her head against his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. He knew what she would say if she was awake and he was pouring this all out to her, she would just grin in that loving way of hers and take his hand in hers she would look directly into his eyes and say.

"You can worry, and that's alright. But they grow up, it's what we get. We knew what would happen going into this. Julia will be fine and if need be Rebecca and the cousins will help her, that's how we raised them. I have to give us all some credit, the family did well in that regard."

Theodore leaned down and moved some hair off of her forehead, he gave it a little kiss and he saw her give a little grin in her sleep. He hoped that she was having a nice dream about them, or the children or both all together. Theodore gave a great big yawn and felt his eyes begin to close, he could sleep. Now he could sleep, he just felt much more comfortable all of a sudden. Snuggling down he leaned his head against hers, and felt himself drift off into slumber.

The next morning Theodore felt a light kiss like from a butterfly touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked into the most perfect brown eyes he had ever seen.  
>"Morning." Eleanor said with a smile "We probably have to go wake up the girls."<br>"Yes. It's Julia's first day."  
>"They grow up so fast don't they?"<br>"I know as much as you do." They both gave little smiles before a pitter-patter of first grader feet came down the hall. A knock on the door and then it burst opened. Julia rushed in with a big grin on her face.

"Well someone certainly looks excited." Eleanor said with a smile.  
>"Of course! It's the first day of school mamma! Real school!"<br>"you should go get ready kiddo." Theodore said his voice caught and luckily she was far to young to notice it. Julia nodded and ran out of the room. Rebecca walked past the door and gave a good morning and a smile before following her little sister downstairs.

"We did pretty well by those two didn't we?" Eleanor said getting out from under the covers.  
>"Yeah." Theodore said following his wives lead. "We really did."<p>

**Ross B. Owns Munks and Ettes I own nothing not even this ****computer, just thought I would write something like this. Rebecca as in that was going to be Ms. Millers name and Julia as in Julia Childs. I just wanted to write something quick simple and cute.**


End file.
